


guys my age don't know how to treat me

by thegreenfairy246



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Being tied up, Daddy Kink, F/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 13:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30055860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246
Summary: loki uses his magic on you
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 17





	guys my age don't know how to treat me

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short? but i wanna get back into writing loki again soon

"C'mon, kitten. You know you should sit still."

"Loki." You sigh. "I can't."

"Who?"

You realize your mistake, quickly correct it with a breathy murmur. "Daddy."

"Good girl. Now let's have the whole sentence again, if you please."

"Daddy, I can't."

Loki tuts, clicks his tongue. "Oh, I think you can."

Loki lets his seidr trail over your folds. It swirls around your clit and your hips jump off the bed. 

The word, "Daddy," escapes your lips on a breathy moan.

"Now, what did I say?"

Above your head, your hands pull at their bonds. “I can’t help it.”

“Oh, come now.” Loki rises from where he sits across the room, walks over to you. He leans over the bed, hovers above you. He takes each of your legs, secures them each to a bed post with more seidr. “Now you’ll have no choice but to stay where I want you.” He turns on his heel, takes his seat and lets his magic wash over your most sensitive parts once again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you liked it, you can follow me on tumblr @blueberrythor


End file.
